


Suicide Run [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gay Chicken, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, kind of, taken to a whole new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until after he's pulled the whole thing off that Jason realizes what a stupid move it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Run [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suicide Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094508) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Suicide%20Run.mp3) | 39:14 | 36.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/suicide-run) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dark Horse_ by Katy Perry

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
